In the Air Tonight
by SeverusXHermioneXDracox3
Summary: Hermione sees Draco naked. Draco sees Hermione doing someting naughty. What do you think happens? Read and find out. This is my first attempt at a story. Reviews would be nice, so be gentle please.


**In the Air Tonight  
by SeverusXHermioneXDracox3  
**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Mmmmm…yeah," moaned Hermione as she stuck a third finger in her slick pussy.

Hermione had just come from the Heads bathroom that she shared with none other than Draco Malfoy; she had walked in without knocking and had seen Malfoy in all his naked glory. This explains why she is now fingering herself madly.

"Oh Oh Ohhhhh...yes…yes…yessssss," Hermione had never seen a cock that big before, not that she has seen many, in fact she had only been with one muggle guy named Adrian, he hadn't been small, but he was nothing compared to what she had just seen.

"Mmmm…fuck fuck fuck…oh Malfoy" She was almost there, picturing Malfoys huge cock ramming into her tight pussy. "Faster. Harder…harder…oh shit," her fingers working fast and hard in and out of her dripping cunt.

"OH FUCK MALFOY!" She was about to come, until-

"Yes, Granger?"

Hermione's head snapped up so fast she pulled a muscle.

"Thinking about me are you?" He said with that sexy smirk on his face. Hermione still hadn't removed her fingers from her pussy. She was about to do just that, when an idea came into her mind. She slowly started to move her fingers in and out of her pussy as she made eye contact with him.

"So what if I am?" She said in the sexiest voice she could muster.

"You thinking about this?" he said, gesturing towards his body. It was only then that Hermione noticed that he was only wearing a towel, and there was an evident bulge in the front. She still hadn't stopped moving her fingers, but when she noticed his bulge she moved them faster.

"Mmm…yeah," Gods, she was so horny, she would agree to anything in her state.

"Do you want some of this, Granger?" he was untying the towel from his waist as he said this. Hermione's fingers were working frantically now, her pussy making wet noises every time her fingers moved. Hermione could see water droplets rolling down his sexy toned chest and down to that silvery-blonde treasure trail.

"Mmhmm," she moaned as his huge cock sprang free.

"Open your legs wider, I wanna see you finger fuck your pussy," he said as he walked closer to Hermione's bed stroking his dick. Hermione did as she was told and then slowed her fingers down a bit to tease him.

"Fuck, mudblood," Malfoy said as he fisted his dick harder. Then he grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her to the edge of the bed. "I wanna taste your juices," he flicked his tongue against her clit.

"Ohhhhhhhh FUCK!" she squealed as his tongue fucked her pussy. The fact that he called her a mudblood made her hornier. "Fuck fuck fuck fuck" she said as she pushed his head closer to her pussy.

Hermione reached for Malfoys cock and he moaned when she wrapped her small hand around it.

"Fuck, sit on my face and suck my cock, Granger."

When Malfoy got himself comfortable on the bed, Hermione positioned her pussy over his face and then put his thick cock in her mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmm" she moaned around his cock, causing him to let out a guttural groan himself. She forced his cock all the way into her mouth until it hit the back of her throat and then she continued to let it slide down her throat a little bit more.

"Damn Granger," Malfoy said as he placed his hand on the back of her head and forced his cock deeper. Hermione gagged a little, so he let her up.

"Mmm your cock is so huge Malfoy," she said while she jacked him off.

"Let me fuck you. Now."

"Okay," Hermione said, then got on all fours and stuck her ass out for Malfoy.

"Good slut," he said positioning his cock against her pussy.

"Fuck me hard" Hermione said when he slammed his cock into her.

"Fuck Granger, your pussy is so tight."

"Oh...oh…ohhhhhh...faster Malfoy faster!" Malfoy complied and drove his cock faster and deeper into her pussy.

"I wanna ride you Malfoy," Hermione said, so Malfoy pulled out and lay down on his back. Then Hermione straddled his stomach and rubbed her slit back and forth on his cock. When she was done teasing him, she grabbed the base of his cock and positioned it at her entrance, and then she slammed herself down on him hard.

"Ohhhhhhhh fuck," they both moaned. Malfoy grabbed her waist and helped her fuck him. Hermione never felt so good in her life. Malfoys cock hit her in all the right places. She kept bouncing on his cock and then circling her hips because every time she did Malfoy would let out a deep sexy growl.

"Shit, Granger, you are so fucking sexing, bouncing on my cock like that."

"Mmm, yeah?" she moaned.

"Fuck yeah," then Hermione did something unexpected. She lifted one of her legs, and then she spun herself around so that her back was facing him. Then she started bouncing on him again and then she would corkscrew him again.

"Ohhh Gods Granger!"

"Mmmmmmmmmm, ohhh ohhh….I'm about to…oh ohhhhhhhh… CUMMMMMMMM" Hermione screamed as her pussy clenched around his cock milking him. Malfoys thrusts got faster and harder and out of sync and then she felt his hot cum shooting into her pussy as he let out a low moan.

After a couple more weak thrusts, Malfoy pulled out and rolled to the side.

"That was amazing," Hermione said turning to face him.

"Hell yeah, it was" He said pulling her towards him, "The whole school probably heard us."

"Good thing I put a silencing charm around the bed," Hermione said pulling his head towards hers for a passionate kiss.

"Hmm, yeah," Malfoy said sleepily. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her waist. Then he bent his head and kissed her forehead.

"We should get some sleep, we have a big day tomorrow," Hermione mumbled resting her head against his chest and closing her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too." They said before slipping into a peaceful sleep.

The End.

**

* * *

**

AN: This was my first attempt at a story. It's okay if everybody thinks its a piece of crap. I needed to have a story so that I could become a beta reader. Well I _hope_ you enjoyed this. Bye =D

And I know the ending is really horrible and confusing. But I got some good advice in some reviews that will help me improve.

I still need 5,000 more words to become a beta reader.

Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviews, I appreciate it. =D


End file.
